mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Giuseppe Travonni
Giuseppe Travonni was the New York kingpin and a Don of Travonni Family and one of three people, who was known the real identity of The String Puller and he was a friend of Bluebeard, Candace Flynn, The Woodsman, and New York Police Commissioner Marcus Reed and got appetinces and archenemies and the Project's main scapegoat. Biography Giuseppe was born in Sicily's capital: Palermo, in 1967. He moved to New York alone, at the age of 20 in 1987, he built his family by creating a gang from people he gathered from all corners of the city, and especially New Jersey. After Emilio Wagner was caught in and gone under FBI jurisdiction, The Commission decided to divide New York and New Jersey between the five families. Murder of Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. In 2002, he came into France City to expand his influence, but his school friend and the man, raised in the same neighborhood and a best friend, Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. however, he refused, and he was forced to arrange a hit on him, because he was used as a marionette by The String Puller. This mistake made Carmine Von Crane AKA The String Puller even more powerful and made Travonni very obedient and carrying a marionette with gemstone shards inside of it of himself for convicing his craziness, obedience, and having the superpowers, like, regeneration, immortality and undying. He know what Travonni have done, and used it as a blackmail him and using as a puppet as a The String Puller. Parallel universes path One of his pastimes is finding some of the universes and make something great here. He also known for getting arch-enemies and appetinces there and being a kind man. Death He was accidently killed by Domenico Von Crane, that was thinking he was dead. He was strangled by The String Puller with his own bare hands, after he redeemed for his sins and not his puppet anymore and destroyed the puppet. Domenico, wanted to cremate everyone, revealed from Travonni's journal, that, The String Puller was a Clurkicus' puppet and cremated him and took the journal with himself. When Travonni was in the crematon oven, that already on fire inside, he started to scream from burns and died in disgrace. Resurrection He was resurrected by the Project's true leader, Umberto Dixmor to do their dirty work, by killing people and fables. He's powers was weakened and only powers left is immortality, and turning into the bear, the giant cockrach-wasp mutant, and old man. Role in war against the Project (Prelude) He asked The Woodsman to do something for him two things: interrogate Tony Montana and interrogate and rape Kinzie Kensington, because he knew, that she wanted to be raped. Woody did succsessful this two things and also killed Tony, but revealed, that he's a corrupt member of The Project and Woody was killed by Kinzie for betrayal and rape, but sooner Travonni brutally killed Kinzie and gone back to the room. Ratting out the Project (Part I) With help of Fabletown and Domenico's crew, Travonni had place right next to Umberto's alliance, that acting against them, but he was secretly on Von Crane's side. Sooner he showed up in asylum's secret meeting room as a flawed part of alliance. Umberto solds him out and makes him all of Project's members's main scapegoat, because he was leader of all puppets and he killed Maxwell, because Umberto is enough of living in his shadow and on his conversation to become the leader, Maxwell refused and beaten the crap out of him. And this was a last straw. He ordered Travonni to kill Maxwell and he did it, by ripping off his jaw with a crowbar. After Ugo shows up, the fight starts, in which way, he kills Luigi Tattaglia, his henchman Alejandro and resurrected from the death Aldo der Lertrich, and then, he got stabbed and escapes through the portal. Choosing his fate Sooner, he comes to his mansion and tells that Umberto gave him a job for a favor, and then he solded him out. And then he says to Domenico that Umberto with Ugo is gone to an abandoned factory, and then game gives player a choice to spare him by sending him to hospital and he will help in trial against Umberto, by being under witness protection program, or kill him, by slicing his throat, pacify him by bare-handed strangle, leaving him to suffer or ripping his heart off of his body. Kill Travonni If player chosen the option "Kill Travonni", he had four options to kill him. Strangle Travonni Domenico will grab Travonni's neck and bare-hand strangle him to death. Slice Travonni's throat Domenico will get his circular buzzsaw and slice his throat. Rip Travonni's heart off Domenico will rip Travonni's heart off. Leave Travonni to suffer Domenico will leave Travonni's mansion and leave Travonni to die and suffer. Spare Travonni If player chosen the option "Spare Travonni", he will see the cutscene, how Travonni is send to the hospital. Send Travonni to the hospital Domenico will send Travonni to the hospital. Ratting out the Project (Part II) Domenico arrived at the factory and was looking for Umberto and Ugo. He finds them next to the workbench, that they making illegal gemstone and rich metal bullets. Then Domenco wanted to hit Ugo from behind, but he block his punch and punches back and leaves Domenico. Later, Domenico reveals that Ugo is a shapeshifter, and he transforms in Travonni's form and then Domenico uses Ugo's gun to kill him. At that time, Travonni finds two videos, that was filmed by Miles Usher and Waylon Park, and then he uploads them into the Internet and rats out the Project. At that time, Domenico confronts Umberto, who threaths him with a Scots Revolver, that loaded with six silver bullets. Umberto fired one shot and said that he won't miss next time. Umberto wants to brought to the Fabletown community and the Project's slaves, alive, where he will be given a fair trial and he will answer on all of the questions, as long if Domenico will agree with Umberto's terms, if he will brought dead, Domenico will have no answers, but a difficult and long time to explain himself to Bigby Wolf and Snow White and the rest of Fabletown community and people, who was the Project's slaves. Umberto, know that he has being cornered, asks him a question, about that he really want to know the truth or just look like a hero, because it's two very different things. Domenico says this is about justice and truth. Umberto agrees with that answer and go to deal with Domenico. Domenico rejects Umberto's deal and Umberto is about to shoot Domenico, but Domenico rammed into the Umberto and eventually corners him and cuffs him and leads back to the Woodlands. Ratting out the Project (Part III) Domenico brings Umberto to the trial against him, Travonni appears as witness and confesses his crimes, because Umberto ordered Maxwell's murder. Additionaly, Travonni was asking Woody to kill Tony Montana and rape of Kinzie Kensington, soon to be found murdered by him three hours ago, in elevator shaft and murders of Luigi Tattaglia, his two henchmen, one of them was Alejandro Burromuerto and Luigi's mother, and Dixmor's doctor, Aldo der Lertrich, because Travonni wanted to rat out the Project, take their money and escape with Nerissa from the city and do whatever they like. Umberto has a clues linking him to the murders: Travonni's confession and and wrote on paper, linking Umberto to murders of Clurkicus and other people, including a failed murder attempt on his brother, Murkoff and his nephew, Luccardo. Domenico was a official represanative and made a decision: throw Umberto to the Witching Well. But Umberto wanted to stangle Domenico with handcuffs, Domenico is dragged by Umberto to the Witching Well, but Domenico taken off Umberto from his back and not given him a face punch, Umberto said, that everyone will remember this moment and think of him whey they try to sleep. Domenico thrown Umberto to the Witching Well, where he fallen to his death in Hell. Ratting out the Project (Part IV) Travonni decided to kill what's left from Marinas: their former lawyer, Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov and their former underboss, Osvaldo Ramozzi, along with Murkoff and Luccardo. Travonni only kills Ramozzi and Krokov, thereby finishing off Marina Family for good, but Murkoff and Luccardo escaped to their safehouse. Later, Travonni uploads all his interview tapes with Dr. Whyte to the Internet, again making the Project flawed and FBI arrests Dr. Whyte and sentencs her to death. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Italians Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Tottal psychos Category:Cannibals Category:Determinant Characters